Lifeboat
Lifeboat (renamed The Lifeboat Effect outside of North America) is the thirteenth episode of the thirteenth season and the 204th overall of Crappington. Synopsis While examining a crashed alien ship called the Stromos, Rob is struck with a power surge. After returning to Crappington Elementary, it is discovered that several consciousnesses from the people trapped in stasis are in Rob's head. Plot While exploring P2A-347, Rob, Melvin and Skipper encounter a crashed alien space ship containing a plethora of Stasis pods. The friends separate to cover more territory and see how many aliens are contained in the pods. Soon after Rob finds a pod that has failed, He is attacked by an energy wave and disappears into another area on the ship. When Skipper finds Rob's body he returns him to Crappington Elementary. Rob is examined by Dr. Fraiser who learns from crewman Tyran that the ship named the Stromos is one of the three ships built by Bitix as a last hope to preserve their civilization, which was facing the destruction of a dark star. The ship was headed to the Furling Homeworld but malfunctioned and crashed on P2A-347. During the conversation many other people emerge including Martice, a holucination that is corrupting Rob's mind. Later at the cafeteria, Puff and his friends have a discussion about what is making Rob crazy with power, until Chef shows up. Chef explains that Rob must have not got plenty of sleep prior to the mission, whom Rob comments that he got plenty of sleep. Principal Waternoose then orders Puff, Clyde, and Toad to investigate the alien ship and find a way to cure Rob. They discover that the minds of the passengers are being saved in the ship's computer. The ship's power source is failing and there is not enough energy to restore the minds in the computer to the bodies held in cryogenic freeze. They also find that one of the crew, Pharrin, another holucination, is awake and he was the one that downloaded the other minds into Rob's body. The crewman also carries many minds within himself. When a pod would fail he would download the person's mind into his own. Once the pods failed and the bodies died, there was nowhere for the minds to go and they would be completely lost as the computer failed. Since the crewmen was becoming delirious from too many minds inhabiting his body, he wanted to save more of the crew by putting them into Rob. While exploring the ship, The kids encounter the Asgard Engineer Hermod who was sent by Thor to do research on the passengers in stasis. With Hermod, The kids work together to aquire muscular cells for a research experiment. The kids and Hermod provide a Naquadah generator to repower the ship. With his help The kids are able to remove the other minds from Rob and transfer them into Pharrin. After the transfer, the other passengers of the ship are awakened. Since Martice was being destroyed and they were being relocated to another world to save what part of their civilization they could, CES Planning Board plans to help the passengers continue their relocation either with their ship or via the Groundbridge. Characters *Robert Tenorman/Martice/Tyran *Dr. Janet Fraiser *Melvin Sneedly *Skipper *PuffPuff Humbert *Toad Sanderson *Clyde Donovan *Hermod *Pharrin Minor Characters *Lance Patrick *Zowie Devlin *Chef *Teri Collins *Jimmy Swanson *Heimdall *Harold J. Paxton *Ignitor *Drobot *Milly *Archen *Jet-Vac *MTch. Walter Harriman *People in Stasis (multiple) *CES Guardsmen (multiple) *Furlings (multiple) Transcript Gallery Trivia *Stromos might be a reference to the USCSS Nostromo from Alien. Both were equipped with stasis pods for traveling long distances as well. *According to Ryan Todd in the DVD commentary, Adam Campbell-Sing had the idea for this story back in Season 6 but, since he had constructed the story for Rob who had since ascended, he had to shelve it indefinitely. When Rob came back to the show in Season 7, however, Adam was able to dust it off and put it back in play for Season 13. *Despite being voiced by Adam Campbell-Sing in Reconciling Beliskiner, Hermod is now voiced by Michael Ironside. *Following this episode, Rob is not present in the next two episodes (Cabbage, My Boy and Deadman Switch). However, he does come back in War Whale. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Rob Category:Episodes focusing on Dr. Fraiser Category:Asgard episodes Category:Dramatic episodes Category:Episodes with Illnesses